multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kkrotids
The Omnipotent Kkrotids Empire is the founder, and most prominent member of the Mercuris Alliance. They are native to a planet called Skuther in the Phradox Galaxy. They are known for their powerful military, but are quite good negotiators when diplomacy is necessary. Evolution The Kkrotids evolved from an aquatic creature called the Kkrotaras. They evolved into species after species until finally, they became spaient. They were the top predators of their planet, and so, they formed an aggressive tribe. As a tribe, they destroyed most of their rival villages, but allied some and became a strong civilization. After medieval times, they became scientific, while retaining the militaristic ways and eventually, after a long planetary war, they developed spaceships. History Origins In the early cell stage, they were aggressive, predatory, and fast. They preyed on most other shrimp-like lifeforms in their planet's oceans. Appearance The Kkrotids are a green, bipedal species with a pair of bird-like wings. They have claws on their hands and feet, as well as a mace-like organ on the end of their tail used as reproductive organs. They are quite dexterous and have excellent reflexes often used in battle. They are the most experience, elite, and well trained force in the Mercuris Alliance. Sapience Culture *Honor: Honor has been important to the Kkrotids since the beginning of tribal times. There were many groups of tribes constantly at war with eachother all the way through the late civilization era and nuclear war. *Hierarchy: Males and females are treated equally in Kkrotids society. They often share a high poition. The only exception is the Emperor. He alone rules his Empire. *Mythology: Kkrotids mythology often consists of wars, famous battles, and slaying huge "epic" beasts. They, being a warlike society, enjoy telling stories of pain and conquest. *Humor: Kkrotids humor often revolves around sadistic principles. They enjoy causing and watching others in pain. They often capture prisoners of war and put them in arenas to fight amongst themselves, and battle huge beasts. They are often just barely saved from death in the arenas, and are forced to fight again. *Other: The Kkrotids believe that it is dishonorable for a foreign species to see a Kkrotids' eye, so they wear festive helmets and masks. Government The Kkrotids are ruled by an Emperor who is the leader of a council leaders of all the other empires in the Mercuris Alliance. When an emperor or empress dies, their child inherits the throne. The lesser leaders such as ambassadors or governors are elected by the people under their control. Smaller senate members are appointed by the monarch. Religion The Kkrotids species allow freedom of religion, but blasphemy is a crime punishable by a life's sentence in prison. They worship an entity called Atalmos. Technology Main Article: Kkrotids Technology The Kkrotids have developed much technology over the ages including hyperspace travel, particle weapons, and "planet busters". They also have technology such as terraforming, "planet coloring", and "planet sculpting". Relations The Kkrotids are allied with a few races. *The rest of the Mercuris Alliance These races are neutral to the Kkrotids, as they are neither enemies nor allies. *Zylarxes Union *Leigo of the Tatra'Ozarva These races are hated enemies of the Kkrotids. *Xenon Meta-Empire *Razor Imperium Gallery Kkrotids.png|A Kkrotids citizen. Kkrotids (3).png|The .png for the Kkrotids. Kkrotids (2).png|An average Kkrotids citizen. Kkrotids.jpg|The Kkrotids miniportrait. Trivia *In my first Spore game, the Kkrotids got stuck in the Tribal Stage, so I re-installed it, and made them my most powerful Space Stage Game. *Many items mentioned in this article, such as the "planet buster", was created by the makers of the simulation game Spore, and thus they may own the copyright to these items. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Mercuris Alliance Category:Reptiles Category:Bio21